PokeMon: Beggining of the Rose
by Solar Crystal Angel
Summary: Brooklyn had left her home town ten years ago. Now she has returned along with a few new surprises...Crossovers
1. Chapter 1: Acceptance pt 1

PokeMon: Beginning of the Rose 

Summary: Disappearing 10 years ago, Brooklyn finally returns back to her hometown and along with it a few new changes. Unfortunately, a run in with Team Ancient left Brooklyn with an exposed secret. Follow her and her friends as they discover hidden secrets about friends, family, and love. (Crossovers)

* * *

Chapter 1: Aceptance(pt 1) 

(_Flash back, 10 years ago)_

_" Finally, were done." _

" What's going to happen with the girl?"

_A whimper was heard. On a cold, hard, metal, table lied a girl. She was naked, all that was covering her was her long brown hair. Cuts and gashes where all over her arms, legs, and back. She was curled in a fetal postion. Sobs were heard revibrating off the walls of the dank, dim light room._

" _That, we leave up to the boss."_

_" I think we should drug her first though. Look..."_

_The young girl moved. Her brown eyes adjusting to the dim lit room. Then they snapped into focus. Everything that happened replayed in her mind and came back to her.Fear was evident in those brown eyes. The two sicentist grabbed her arms befor e she could leap off the table and run._

_" NO!!!!"_

_She struggled and kicked. Suddently, a feeling of pain shot through her. Causing her to scream even more. _

_" Let...Me...GO!!!"_

_Suddently, a bolt of lighting struck down out of no where. Killing the two scientist on contact. Strangley enough, the young girl survived, not a scratch on her. The young girl looked around. Occasionally brushing her brown bangs out of her face. She got up off the floor. Carefull avoiding the two dead caputers that brought her here. She felt around for a door. As she felt around for a handle in the dark, she tripped over something._

_" Ow...What the hell?"_

_She checked and surprizingly her eyes penitrated the darkness. She found a small puddle to look into. It didn't help that the cealing was leaking either. Once she looked into it, she could beleive it was herself that was looking looking at. Insteasd of brown eyes, her eyes were gold. Tearing her gaze away from her reflection, she peered into the box. She found 12 pokeballs._

_"Hun? Why are pokeballs here? What kind of pokemon are in here?"_

_Curious, she poked at one pokeball. That caused a chain reaction for the others to open. The pokemon landed in front of her. She had closed her eyes from fright. A poke in her side made her open them and looked at the source who did it._

_"A evevee?"_

_"_**Yes, me and my sisters."**

_The young girl's eyes widened._

_"You guys can talk?"_

**"No, we can't. It's you who can understand us."**

_" How?"_

**"Congradulations Brooklyn. you are offically the first human pokemon."**

* * *

How do u guys like it so far? Comments and reviews on how I can make it better please. 

_S.C.A_


	2. Chapter 2: Aceptance pt 2

PokeMon: Beginning of the Rose 

Summary: Disappearing 10 years ago, Brooklyn finally returns back to her hometown and along with it a few new changes. Unfortunately, a run in with Team Ancient left Brooklyn with an exposed secret. Follow her and her friends as they discover hidden secrets about friends, family, and love. (Cross overs)

Author: Yeah...Sry for the monthly delay '. School kept me busy as hell so I had no real time to update, but now Im back and he to produly say_...ahem..._

_NEW CHAPTER UP! THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER ACEPTANCE: PT TWO!_

Enjoy w

* * *

Chapter 2: Aceptance (pt 2) 

_Last time we left off..._

**_"Yes, me and my sisters."_**

_The young girl's eyes widened._

_"You guys can talk?"_

_**"No we can't. It's you who can understand us."**_

_"How?"_

_"Congradulations Brooklyn. You are the offically first human pokemon."_

* * *

_(Continuation...)_

_Her eyes widened at the statement._

_"Re... Repeat that again?"_

**_"Gladly...You ARE the FIRST HUMAN POKEMON!!!..or in terms you understand...A HYBRID!!!!"_**

_Brooklyn glared at the eevee who just spoke with her._

_" Hey! Dont get an ATTTITUDE WITH ME!!! I'm already pissed enough as it is!"_

_She sat with her head in her hands. Sobbing un controlabley, she kept on asking "Why me?..." to her self. The eeveee's couldn't help but feel pity for her. One of them jumped in her lap and curled up. Brooklyn stopped and looked at the one curled in her lap._

_" But why me? Why choose a six year old child who barely knows how to spell or write clearly?"_

_One of the other eevee's stepped up_

_**"Like my sister said before...You are the first...well...girl to survive the treatment..."**_

_Brooklyn looked at the eevee who just communicated to her._

_"What do you mean the first girl?"_

_The one in her lap spoke now. She sent the other one along with two more away to look for clothes for the poor girl. Then, she turned to her._

_**"You see... A boy also went under the same treatment. Around your age and at the same time you came in. You might not remeber, but you did meet him. The first time he tried to escape. Does the name Seth ring a bell?"**_

_A image then flashed in her head._

_" I think so. I remeber seeing strangley amber colored eyes ant a white stripe across a carmel colored nose."_

_**"Good, good, now you remeber. He was the ne. Actually, you followed him. Both of you tryed to escape, but got caught by grunts and taken back. That's how you got those cuts and gashes on you."**_

_The three eevee's came back, each held two pieces of clothing._

_"Mine?"_

_They nodded at Brooklyn. She took it from them and thanked each one. She went to a corner and put on her clothes. She came out dressed in black, baggy jeans, black and layered tee's, and black jordans. The last thing given to her was a belt. It wasn't like any other belt. When she put it on, it swung from her left hip to her right thigh. She wondered what would hapen when she got older. The eevvee's explained that as she devolped, the belt would adjust to it. _

_"There, how do I look?"_

_The eevee's looked at her awed._

_**" Like a real trainer."**_

_She smiled. Brooklyn then walked over to the box the pokemon were found in. All of there eyes followed her. She took out the poke balls. Now they looked different. Each had its own color difference. When she looked up at them, she rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing clearly. She saw a faint line around each of there necks that matched the poke balls. She ignored at and treated it like ny wierd thing else like in this lab._

_"Come all, time to...!!!"_

_Brooklyn looked at the eevee's stunned. They all backed away from her. She picked up an amythist colored ball and started to walk towards them. The eevee with the amythist ring around her neck used shadow ball on her. She doged it. Brooklyns eyes tuened a lt. sea blue. No iris was showing and her body was slowly was becoming see threw like her eyes. She looked pissed._

_"Why?"_

_The one now with the fire red amber colored ring spoke up. _

_"How do you think we were brought here? We were forcefully captured. Our parents couldn't stop them. They... They..."_

_The young one started to cry. Brooklyn's heart softened. Eyes now fillesd with sadness. She put the pokeball down and opened her arms. Every single one of the eevee's rushed into them. Crying and wailing._

_"You poor things. I understand..."_

_One of them looked at her. A white ring was around her neck._

_"Its not that we don't trust you, but...we dont wanna be treated like some machine."_

_Brooklyn wiped her eyes, then the pokemons._

_"Well, dont you worry. I'll make sure Saturn that nothing happens to you or your sister's."_

**_"Thanks ...Did you just call me..."_**

_Brooklyn smiled at the childish pokemon and nodded. The others looked at each other then yelled out like babies._

**_"WE WANT A NICKNAME TOOO!!!"_**

_She was surprised at the out burst. Never in hjer life did she think she be talking with pokemon. But now, the were asking for nick names, she didn't know what to say. Calming them down, she named them after the nine planets, one of the moons, and two other dealling with the Solar and Lunar cycles. After all the commotion, they jumped her in appreciation._

_"Ok! Ok...Now thats over, lets get out of here."_

_She grabbed the twelve pokeballs.m Nine went on the belt, one on the chocker, and the other two as earings. They walked out of the dark labratory and into the day light. Brooklyn and her eevee's walking through the night time Aquarimine town. Shwe found a bag left out on the streets. It was stocked with all the essisentals needed for their trip. They all stopped on the skirts of town. Brooklyn grabbed a motorcycle with a side seat. The sun was rising. It shined off of Brooklyn's hair. Her loyal friend's waiting for her. She some how got the bike over to them. Tiered at exausted, she manged to do it. They all watched the rising sun. It slowly was rising over the horizon. When it does, it will be time to leave. Brooklyn loked back for a moment. This was the last time she be seeing her hometown for a while. A tear slid on her cheek. The newly named eeveee's sensed their trainer's distraught. Mercury asked her a question._

**_"Brooklyn..."_**

_She looked at the confused one._

_"Yeah? If its about why Im crying, don't worry. I'll be fine."_

_She pulled out one of the poke balss. One by one, each of the eevee's were back in there balls. Brooklyn then got on the motor cyle. The sun was almost up. She took one more glance back at the town she was born in. Before she left, she whispered a prayer in the wind.Then, with A heavy heart took off._

_" I willl return someday... And when that day comes...I'll be ready..."_

* * *

_So how you all like it? A few pointers though..._

_1) The motor cycle I metioned was like the one Seth had in coloseeium._

_2)The one with the white ring around her neck and another one with a pure black ring are the ones named Solana and Luna._

_3) All the eevee's are girls. For reason IDK why myself, I just wanted it that way._

_Any who, I hope you enjoy this part. Next up is the future result after Brooklyn comes back 10 years from now. R&R please u_

_Sincerly,_

_ **Solar Crystal**_


End file.
